Enclosed
by SydneyTheKidney
Summary: AU fic. A 25 year old Cat get sent to jail and ends up falling for another inmate named Jade. Rated M for possible Language other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU story where Cat is sentenced to go to jail for 10 years to life. This is my first story so I apologize if it sucks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, any of its characters/ideas or the West Hollywood Jail.**

One minuet your life is going great, everything you wanted throughout your childhood is in your possession and your living your dreams of being a pop star/actress; Then without warning you've been sentence to ten years to life in the slammer and everything you've work for suddenly becomes meaningless. This is what happened to a girl of 25 years by the name of Cat Valentine. With her head hung she is taken to the place she will spent the rest of her youth, and possibly her life, the West Hollywood jail.

Cat POV:

Unlike most situations being small and cute didn't really help me get off easy this time, I can't just bat my eyelashes and expect them to let me go, or at least that's the case so far. At the moment I'm in the back of a patrol car on my way to the place I will be spending the next stretch of my life in, West Hollywood Jail. My brother went to jail once because he thought that freeing the tigers at the Zoo would be fun but he only stayed for a few months and he still wont talk about it. I'm going to miss my brother; I hope he visits.

Anyway, like I was saying, I'm in the back of the stuffy patrol car and I have a pounding headache because I whacked my head really hard when I was getting in. I asked the officer driving if he could give me anything for it and he replied with 'You better get used to pain where you're going'. What's that supposed to mean!?

The car pulls to a stop before I can dwell on it for too long. I hear a muffled "we're here" come from the front seat before the door next to me is yanked open. Looking up into the eyes of the largest man I have ever seen I froze in fear. He must have been **at least **six and a half feet tall, shaved head, and all muscle. Is everyone here going to be so big? I sure hope not.

The large man tugs me out of the car by my arm and I stand beside him as he speaks with the officer who brought me here. They talk about whatever it is they talk about and I take a second to take in my surroundings. It's a beautiful summer day, not too hot not too cold, and the sun shines thought the surrounding trees to warm the skin left exposed by my purple tank-top I'm wearing. All of a sudden it hits me, this is probably the last time I'm going to see anything outside of that prison for a long time. Tears start to well up in my eyes but I hurry to brush them aside so that I can enjoy my last moments in the outside world before I'm locked up for good.

After another minuet of standing there I'm knocked from my thoughts by the feeling of the large man lightly nudging me, trying to get me to walk to the door. As we walk the silence surrounding us is heavy and I don't want to be rude so I decide to break the ice "Hi, my name's Caterina, but everyone calls me Cat for short. What's your name".

He stops and gives me a look of slight confusion before slowly saying "Rick", then continues walking. His voice is much smoother than I expected and I find it soothes my nerves a little.

"That's a nice name. My brother has a friend named Mick, but he isn't very nice. One time he tried to put my brother's pet tarantula in my bed but I caught him before he could and yelled at him", after I finished my story he gave me the _weirded _out face everyone tends to get when I talk about my brother. I shrug it off as usual "Do you know anyone named Mick?". That would be so funny. Their names would almost be the same. I let out a small giggle at the thought and Rick gives me another strange look.

"Can't say that I do." We paused for a moment at the entrance to the place. I glanced back over my shoulder and marveled at how quickly we had covered the rather long walk from the gate to here. Time flies when you're in good company I guess. "Welcome to West Hollywood Jail" My head whips back around at the sound of his voice to see him opening the door for me. He motions for me to enter, so I do.

**AN: Let me know what you thought. This will eventually be a romance story between Cat and Jade but you must be patient if you wish for such things. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter is a little longer then the last one. Hope you like it.**

It's a whole lot cooler inside and when I enter I'm hit with the strong smell that often lingers in the hallways of hospitals, strong disinfectant. My brother is in the hospital a lot so the smell doesn't bother me too much, It does bring back some strange memories though.

The room we're in is rather small and bland, towards the back we walk up to what I assume is a receptionist's desk. The woman sitting there is hunched over a book that she tries to quickly slip into a drawer as she sees us approaching. She sits up and plays it off like she's just reorganizing her desk, but I know better. I keep this information to myself and choose to instead give a polite smile and wave when we get a little closer, but she either doesn't notice or doesn't care. Whatever, I was just trying to be nice.

She looks to be in about her mid-thirties with curly dark hair and a desperate need for a day at the spa. I could only see her from the waist up but she seemed to be well dressed and groomed other that some rather noticeable bags under her eyes.

We come to a stop in front of the old desk, "Hey karen, how've you been?"Comes Rick's voice from beside me. They clearly know each other and are very close, if you know what I mean.

She bats her eyes up ay him "Hi Rick, I'm doing better now that you're here. We haven't hung out in a while and I think we're long past due a day of catching up", as she says that she throws in a wink to make it perfectly clear what she's hoping to catch up on, "Is there any way I could talk you into having coffee with me this afternoon?" The look on he face is hopeful, but not desperate.

Rick gives her a kind smile before quickly shaking his head "No can do, sweet cheeks. I've got all kinds of work to get done this week. Maybe if we hurry along getting her settled," he gestures at me with a slight nod of his head, "Then we can spend the rest of the weekend getting reacquainted." He returns her wink from earlier.

Her eyes finally shift over to me as if she's just noticing I'm even here. Now that Rick has given her some incentive she suddenly seems really interested in me and getting me incarcerated as efficiently as possible. Looking me up and down she speaks into the intercom after pushing the little red button that I'm assuming turns it on, "Sir, the prisoner has arrived. Should I send her in?".

She Glances back my way but she's looking through me and not at me. After about ten seconds we hear the intercom crackle to life as a man's rough voice came through, "Send her in". Karen gestures for us to enter through a large door to her right that I hadn't noticed until just then.

Once again Rick is kind enough to opens the door for me. I enter a little hesitantly at first but feel a little calmer when I see that it's much more cozy in here and the smell of disinfectant isn't nearly as strong. It's a well sized room that decorated in a tavern/cabin theme. There are a bunch of portraits of weird looking, fat dudes all over the one wall and when I look closer I see that they were all wardens in the past. On the other side of the room is a large wooden desk with a man sitting behind it that looks like he's from the painting closest to me. I walk closer as eyes follow my movement.

"Welcome, You must be Caterina." A smile slowly creeps across he face that causes a chill to run through my whole body. His voice is just as unpleasant to listen to as his face is to look at. He's bald, fat, and looks like he could use a shower. While his suit is nice he doesn't seem to know how to match things. He's dressed in navy blue suit with a orange shirt and pink tie. I almost let a laugh slip at how ridiculous his outfit is but instead pass it of as a smile.

Oh god, How long have I been looking at his suit. He's still looking at me like he's expecting an answer so it can't have been too long. Not wanting to keep him waiting any longer I quickly reply"That's correct. Most people just call me Cat though,".

"Very well, Cat. I'm Mr. Adams," Again with the creepy smile, "I don't have too much time to get you assimilated so lets make this quick. If you'll just follow me". As he stands and heads out the door I glance back at Rich only to see that he's no longer with me. Although I'm nervous I quickly shuffle out the door and try to catch up to the little, fat man.

I come up next to him and he glances at me before handing me what I'm assuming is my prison uniform. I'm pleasantly surprised to find that it's not an orange jumpsuit, Orange is not a good color on me. I unfold it to instead find a dark red button down shirt, a pair of jeans, and a regular pair of white sneakers. It's nothing fancy but it's defiantly better than what I was expecting. I already went through the rather awkward process of being check for 'hidden items' before I was transferred here so I thankfully don't have to worry about that.

As we walk he tells me that a guard will be by later to collect my street clothes, that I will get to shower three times a week, what time meals are and the different types of jobs I can apply for. "By the way, your new cellmate is a little touchy so I would be careful until she gets used to you. Best of luck" we stop in front of a cell that I suppose will be my new home from now on. I turn to ask him a question about the food but he has already started walking back to his office and in his place next to me is a guard. He opens the cell door for me and I steel my nerves before entering.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

** AN: Procrastination is a bitch. More like, I'm procrastination's bitch. I finally got this chapter written and now that I'm done with school, I will hopefully be able to update the next one before we all die of old age. Enjoy =)**

Stepping through the entrance of the cell causes a wave of finality to wash over me. It take me a second to push past it so that I can look around my new home. The "touchy" roommate I'm supposed to be careful around doesn't seem to be here at the moment. Fine by me. Now I don't have to worry about making nice until after I'm settled.

The cell is a pretty good size, about 10ft by 7ft. There are two shelves on the far wall, I'm assuming that the one not covered in scary stuff is mine. When I say scary I mean **scary.** I'm not sure I want to know what some of the stuff occupying that shelf are. There is also a small curtained off area. I peek behind the curtain and discover that it is where the toilet and sink are, at least the curtain will provide a little privacy. The bed looks like a piece of crap that a homeless man wouldn't choose to sleep on, but it's better than the floor, I guess. On the bright side it's a bunk bed! I love bunk beds! Neither of the beds look claimed so I call dibs on top bunk.

As I'm about to crawl onto the bed I remember that I still need to change into my new uniform. I feel kind of exposed changing in a room were any of the guards can see in, but when push comes to shove, Valentines never give up. I think that the least revealing way to do this is if I replace each piece of clothing as I take it off, this way I'll never be more than half undressed. I quickly strip off my tank top and pull on my new shirt. It takes me a few seconds to get it buttoned up, but when I do, It fits pretty well. Next come the pants. I undo them and slip them down my legs, It was going great until I realized I was still wearing shoes. I tried to Kick off the shoes but with my pant around my ankle it just caused me to be put off balance. I managed to not hurt anything, except my pride, as I landed in a seated position on the bottom bunk. Now that I was seated, I was able to get my pants and shoes off without any more embarrassing fumbles. After I kicked them off I quickly shimmied into the new pants they had given me, but chose to keep the shoes off for now.

Who knew that getting changed could be so tiring? According to my internal clock it's bedtime anyway. I climb into the top bunk and snuggle into the blankets. They smell really good, almost floral but not quite. As I try to figure it out I feel myself slipping into sleep.

* * *

Surrounded by a field of blooming wildflowers, wearing a summer dress, I'm trying my best to breath in as much of the floral sent as I can. Just then, a cool breeze chills my skin and when I look up, I see that the sun is hiding behind a bunch of clouds. Big Jerk, Doesn't he know that I'm cold. I direct a very pointed stare at where the Sun should be located, hoping that he would get the point and come out. It seems that he's being a gank so I guess I'll just try my best to enjoy the field without him. If only I had my sweater. Just as I'm about to give up hope of warming up, The clouds part and the sun's rays shine against me, warming my entire body. The smell of flowers becomes stronger and swirls around me, it feels as though I'm in a state of pure bliss and comfort when, suddenly, It all abruptly ends.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?", Having this screamed directly in you ear by a complete stranger, who is laying on top of you, in the middle of the night, is not a good way to be woken up. "Are you deaf? Answer me", My mind is doing it best to comprehend what she's saying, but I'm still recovering from my wonderful dream and my mind isn't fully functioning yet. I need to say something!

"I- um- Sorry, I didn't know", I finally sputter out. I wish it wasn't so dark in here so that I could see who I'm speaking with. She feels so warm and- wait a second, why is she still laying on top of me? Before I know it she's jumping off of me and onto the floor. Did she read my mind?! before I can even answer my own question, she's flicking the lights on. It Burns!

I guess I should be more careful of what I wish for next time. My eyes do their best to adjust as she continues to fire questions at me, "What do you mean you 'didn't know'? What are you, deaf and dumb?". Even though I cant see yet I can feel the glare that she is currently burning my soul with.

"I don't see your name on it anywhere," I gesture to the bed I'm sitting on, "What am I, a Physic? You weren't here to tell me it was off limits so I assumed it wasn't". My eyes have finally adjusted and I'm about to level her with a glare of my own until my gaze actually falls on her. She looks pissed. The saying 'If looks could kill' flashes into my mind. She's really tall. I'd bet she's a full 6 inches taller than me. her long dark hair, piercing eyes, and flared nostrils combine to make quite the intimidating sight. Did I forget to mention that the glare I felt earlier is still in full effect and every bit as brutal as I imagined it to be. She looks like she's about to kill me, and considering the fact that she's already in jail, I don't feel like pushing her buttons is the best plan at the moment. It may be in my best interest to try and calm her down so that I can live through the night. "Listen, I'm sorry for sleeping in your bed. Now that I know that it's yours I will move to the other one," I hop off her bed and sit on the lower bunk, "If you'll just calm down we can both go to bed and try to discuss this like adults in the morning," I admit, that came off a little more sassy than I originally planned, but I can't always be perky and sweet. Especially when I was just woken up from a really good dream.

Despite the sass, my words seem to calm her down a little. She no longer looks like she's going to bash my head in, so i'm going to count that as a win. She looks me up and down one last time before she climbs up into her bed, the one that I had just warmed up, and muttered a quick, "Just make sure it doesn't happen again. Next time I can guarantee that you wont be let off as easily". It's not exactly the most pleasant good night I've ever received, but maybe she'll warm up to me once it's not the middle of the night. One can only hope. I climb under the cover of the bottom bunk and fall back asleep as though I hadn't just been screamed at by some strange and beautiful woman.

**AN: **

**And... Scene! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I poured my blood ,sweat and tears into it, so you better have liked it! JK. If you actually take the time to read this story then I automatically love you. Review and all that jazz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I wrote this at about 1 in the morning so enjoy.**

Chapter 4

This time when I wake up it's not to the voice of a complete stranger, who may or may not want to kill me, screaming in my ear. I've reached that blissful state, where you are so well rested that you simply cant sleep anymore. I peel my eyes open to try and figure out what time it is and find myself looking around an empty cell. A quick glance at the door reveals that it's still closed, besides, the guard would have woken me if it had been meal time. Where could my roommate have gone to. I hear the distinct sound of a page being turned and realize that she's still in the bed above me. I feel kinda silly for jumping to conclusions, but I did just wake up so my brain isn't at 100% yet. I mean, really, where is she going to go when were locked in here?

I rub the gunk from the corners of my eyes as I sit up and stretch. A few of my joints give off unhappy creaks and pops due to sleeping on an unfamiliar bed. As I sit here, being as quiet as possible, I begin to think of a good way to broach the matter of reintroducing myself to my roommate without making a second impression that's even worse than my first was.

After going over different scenarios and possible outcomes in my head for a good five minuets, I give up and decide that winging it is my best bet. Saying hi and trying to learn her name seem like a good way to start things off and I can just play it by ear after that. Shifting sideways my feet dangle a good two inches off the floor, but I don't really notice as I try to work up the courage to stand and face her. What if she's still mad at me for sleeping in her bed? What if I say something stupid and ruin everything? After a deep breath, to strengthen my resolve, I stand up.

As I turn to look at her I'm struck with the worst case of cold feet I've ever encountered. She's just sitting there, leaning against her pillow, hair draped over her shoulders, reading a book that's laid against her bent legs, occasionally moving her lips as she reads the words. It's nothing unusual for someone to do, but she's absolutely breathtaking. The florescent lighting in the cell that usually make everyone look weird, makes her pale skin glow beautifully. How can I possibly talk to someone who manages to be so beautiful without any effort or forethought? It usually takes me a good half an hour of grooming in the morning to look even somewhat presentable. Speaking of that, I must look like Chewbacca and Mrs. Frankenstein's love child.

I'm doing my best to subtly fix the rats nest that is my hair when I hear an exasperated sigh. Freezing, I glance up from where I had been looking, which happened to be her beautiful legs, and saw her mark her place before closing her book and looking in my direction. Her piercing blue green eyes lock on mine and I'm hypnotized. I snap to attention once again as she starts speaking, "Can I help you Bambi? I can only ignore the creepy starring for so long before it starts to irritate me and it has officially reached that point, so if you actually need something from me now would be the time to ask, otherwise feel free to keep your weirdness to yourself".

Oh My God. How long have I been starring? I thought it was maybe for about a minuet, but now I'm starting to think that it may have been going on for awhile. I should say something before she gets more weirded out, "S-Sorry, I just wanted to come say hi and maybe get to know you a little bit. My name's Caterina, but you can ca-"

"Listen Bambi, I don't like you. You touch my stuff and you make me feel uncomfortable with your starring. I know that I'm hot stuff, but can you at least try to be subtle. I really don't want to be your friend and all you need to know about me is that I like peace and quiet, personal space, and the last person who got too handsy with my belongings is no longer my roommate for a reason. So, if you don't mind I'd like to go back to reading now. Good day" with that she turns back to her book and begins reading again.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I'm the one that's on edge now, "I was just trying to be nice".

"It was _very _nice talking to you. Now if you would kindly stop talking it would be even nicer" She throws me a curt smile before once again turning back to reading.

I'm speechless. I was not expecting that. I thought she might be a little mad about last night, but that was something else. I'm just standing here, looking at her slack jawed, trying to come up with a suitable response until she directs a withering glance in my direction. I sit back down on my bed, out of her field of sight, and hopeful out of the line of fire. Feeling defeated I flop back on my pillow and curl into the fetal position. As I Fight back tears, I'm trying to sort out some way to patch things up between the two of us when the cell door opens and a guard calls in, "West, Valentine, Time for some grub".

**AN: Let me know how you guys are liking it. You reviews make me happy and more likely to update. In case you were wondering, yes, that was blackmail.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: I don't plan this stuff before I write it, I just sit down and let the magic happen. **

My roomie hops off the top bunk and makes her way out of the room without even a glance in my direction, she's out of my line of sight before I can even think to try and talk to her. Not that I would at the moment, anyway. I think about ignoring the invitation to go eat so that I can go back to my sulking when I realize just how hungry I am. I haven't eaten since I got here and my belly is starting to make it's displeasure known by yelling at me. Stupid body, doesn't it know that I'm busy being upset and don't have time to feed it.

While I would like to be by myself at the moment, my stomach isn't giving me any choice in the matter. I finally decide that being around people and getting food is better than being by myself and going hungry. After rolling into a sitting position I slip on my cool new white sneakers. Nothing can cheers a girl up quite like new shoes even if the are just plain sneakers. The joy the shoes brings me is momentary and I feel the sadness sink back in. I let out an exasperated sigh before getting to my feet.

I poke my head out of the door and scan the hallway, no sign of her. Feeling relieved I head down the hall that, if I remember correctly, leads to the cafeteria. As I'm walking I check out the cells as I pass them. Most of them look pretty much exactly the same as mine except for a few personal items. I don't know why but that make me feel even sadder. As I get closer to the cafeteria, I start to feel a bit nervous, but I do my best to ignore that as I walk past the guards and enter the room. I feel like I just got past a pair of bouncer and am on my way into a fun club, but unfortunately that illusion is shattered as I'm faced with a room full of tough looking ladies.

After hopping in the line I grab a tray start looking for something to eat. I'm not a super picky eater, but the food here seems to range from somewhat edible to, I'm not sure I'm willing to put that in my mouth. I see some okay looking fruit and quickly grab an orange and then decide that the stuff that looks like an interesting variation of meatloaf is my best option. I was relieved to be done making that risky choice when I turned around an was faced with a new one. It's the first day of High school all over again, except this time the wrong move could kill more than just my social life.

After a quick scan of the room I spot my roommate at a table more to the left. As much as I want to go sit with her and try to make nice, I don't that's the best decision at the moment. I check my other options and decide on a table closer to the guards that has almost no people sitting at it. None of them look like the're itching to kill anyone at least. I plop down as far away from everyone else as I can and try to see how they react to my presence. After a few seconds of indifference, I decide that my life will not be in jeopardy if I sit here, so I settle in and start peeling my orange. I'm just about to finish and start eating it when someone sits directly next to me. Trying my best to not look like I about to pee my pants, I check her out.

I let out a huge sigh of relief when I see a girl about my age who looks pretty friendly. She's very beautiful with a little button nose sprinkled with freckles, blonde hair, and bright green eyes. After she gets settled in her seat she turns and greets me, "Hi, you must be new here. I'm Erin, What's your name?". She has the cutest southern accent I have ever heard and it takes me a few seconds to respond.

"My names Caterina, but you can call me cat," I stick out my hand to shake and she gladly takes it.

"Cat? Like the animal?" As she asks this, her head cocks to the side and she raises one eyebrow in a way that is undeniably cute.

"What's that supposed to mean?" slips out before I can stop it. I always think people are trying to insult me when they say that, but my mom told me that that's just how they familiarize themselves with my name. "Sorry, force of habit," I can feel my face heating up as I apologize.

"It's cool, I'm sure you get that a lot," She rubs the back of her neck shyly and give a rather crooked grin. I may or may not have melted a little at the cuteness of the gesture. "When did you arrive at our humble abode? I don't think I've ever seen you in these parts before. I'm sure I would have remembered that," there's that grin again. I'm happy that I finally found someone in this place that's nice, I hope we can be friends.

"I got here last night. It was late enough that I missed supper and ended up passing out once I reached my cell. So far the only other person I've met beside you is a guard and my grumpy roommate," I feel a slight frown pull at my lips as I'm reminded of the unfortunate situation I'm in with my roommate, but it's wiped away as she starts speaking in that cute accent.

Who are you roomin' with? There are lots of grumpy people in these parts, but some are worse than others. I hope your's isn't too bad. If you tell me who it is I can help you avoid getting on their bad side," Hmmm... I still haven't gotten my roommate's first name. What was it that the guard called her when getting us for breakfast? Westle? Wasp? it was something with a W. My eyes scan the room in an attempt to find her in hopes that she'll spark the memory, but instead they fall on a sign for the prison 'West Hollywood Jail'. That's It!

"West! I don't know her first name, but that's what the guard called her. Do you know her? Can you tell me what her first name is?" that all spilled out of my mouth so fast that I'm a little surprised when she seems to understand it, even if she is a little taken aback by my enthusiasm.

"Calm dawn little lady, I know her. You seem to have the misfortune of rooming with a miss Jade West. Trust me, you could have done a lot worse. She's like a bull and you just so happen to be a red object," as she says this she plays with a lock of my hair, "If you can just stay out of her line of sight and keep her calm you'll be just fine, but if you mess with the bull, you'll get the horns. She's pretty high on the social ladder, but she's not as likely to take advantage of ya, like the others would, unless she takes a real shinin' to ya," Jade West, what a pretty name. It fits her so perfectly that I'm half surprised I didn't just figure it out on my own. At least I don't think I'll have to worry about Jade 'Takin' advantage of me' since she seems to hate my guts.

"I don't think that'll be a problem. We didn't meet on the best terms and she seems to hold it against me, I don't think she'll be changing her mind anytime soon. Every time I attempt to make it better she just get more angry. I'm not sure what to do," The feeling of dread is coming back and the urge to just go back to my room and cry flares up. "I think I'm done eating. I'm going to head back, but it was really nice meeting you. Maybe we can sit together again at lunch," Her face lights up like I just told her that I've ended world hunger.

"I quite enjoyed meeting you too, cat, and I would love to sit with you again at lunch," She flashes that cute little crooked grin before waving me off. I wave back before I turn and head back to my room.

**AN: Let me know what you guys think about the new character. I think she may play an important role in this story, but like I said, I don't plan this kind of stuff, I just write it down.**


End file.
